


Broken

by angel0fspades



Series: Born killers [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Broken, Idiots in Love, Other, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sexual References, Short, Unrequited Love, Unwanted Feelings, a little mature, first work go easy on me, kinda cheesy, this was quick haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel0fspades/pseuds/angel0fspades
Summary: Hester realises she has fallen in love... but it wasn't how she expected it to be, nor does she want it.
Relationships: Complicated Relationship - Relationship, Craig Boone/Female Courier, Craig Boone/Female Courier OC
Series: Born killers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569961
Kudos: 11





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> My first work! :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy, I wrote this a few days ago, but I was really happy with how it came out so I decided, why not? This is probably gonna be apart of a larger series... 
> 
> Hester (though she goes by the alias Acey) is my Courier. I love the Fallout series <3

Hester's unwanted feelings for Boone grew only more with each mile they travelled, with each day that passed, and with each Legionary that fell at their feet, but each inch-away-from-each-other moment, each wide-eyed childish stare up at his sharp-cut jaw provoked nothing. No response, no flicker of movement behind those dark shades, and she unwillingly let herself be torn apart by it.

She was growing sore and selfish with indignation he didn't want nor mean to inflict, and she knew it. She couldn't help to love him and hate him equally, couldn't help to want to kiss him, but so fiercely that his lips and tongue would bleed to show every ounce of passion, anger, and yearning she felt for this strong, sorry, uncontrollable, obedient, hopeful, hopeless man.

Sometimes she didn't speak to him for days. It never bothered him, and it aggravated her to a point that she just wanted to crumble, somewhere in the middle of the desert and scream, tear all her hair out then attempt to bury herself in the dry, hard earth.

Sometimes she clung to every word he said, every small passing of emotion across that stoic face, how he commented on how romantic the Mojave sunsets were ('they're sunsets,' said a very unromantic Hester, at the time), every breathy laugh tugged out of him from a scrawl of poorly written graffiti, and every one of his brief glances at her as they cleaned their rifles with a silent intensity around a campfire.

She had never felt love before. She had felt 'love', sure, but that only lasted until she left with only her clothes on her back and a gun at her hip, or until she reached her orgasm, and then it was gone again. Her father had always said you only get one chance at love, and once it's gone, it's gone. She had always thought she was too torn, too vindictive, too whimsical to love, but here Boone was, here Craig was, the few people she had come to trust, her confidant, her only friend, too broken to ever love her back. 

She loved him, but she knew him too well to tell him. She knew that it would only swing another bludgeon at his already cracked and crumbling heart. But she somehow silently hoped that she could pass the message on.


End file.
